


事物的狀態Der Stand der Dinge

by Plainsong_451



Category: Twelfth Night - Shakespeare, 台南人劇團
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, F/M, Musicals, No Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Viola X Orsino, What Was I Thinking?, bottom!Orsino, top!Viola
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plainsong_451/pseuds/Plainsong_451
Summary: 台南人劇團2020版爵士音樂劇《第十二夜》。角色說明：梅東琴｜春帆（Viola｜Cesario）、談夏暉（Orsino）、秦冬梅（Olivia）「一夜風雨就落在地上」的報應…還有我只想證明薇奧拉不靠ABO設定就可以攻爆奧西諾。（我為什麼要做這種事）（我真的很抱歉！！！）
Relationships: Orsino/Viola | Cesario (Twelfth Night)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	事物的狀態Der Stand der Dinge

**Author's Note:**

> 文溫德斯練習三：寫一篇黑白片（從第五段進入）  
> 名稱取自電影《事物的狀態》，還有一些些情節。說不定重看會有心情多寫，但它是溫德斯最接近恐怖片的片子所以  
> 您碼文時的好朋友：Carson Coma, Ivan & Parazol和Quimby

談夏暉眼前模糊一片，他肯定又喝過量了。

「我說，春帆……」

他的幾位下屬面面相覷。

「他是個很好的男──」

同飲的其中一人嘆了口氣，他及時煞住自己。男孩？男人？他該直接說「年輕人」的，他肯定喝醉了。艷紅的燈光越來越委靡，直到變成溫暖的深色。

「他把手放在自己的胯下睡著了，」不久後他聽到有人尖酸刻薄地說。有幾雙手把他拖進寬敞一點的躺椅，然後是離席的腳步聲。他像陷入薄膜一樣回到那熟悉的夢魘，在夢裡他被他曾經的屬下操到不能自持。他說服自己那不是潛在的慾望在說話，而是現實與夢境相遇出於剛好而已，接著他會想起那是真實的事情，而且是……已經發生過的事情。

春帆（──東琴？）的身影從黑暗中浮出。

「我在擔心。」他聽見自己的聲音。

「擔心什麼，老爺？」

如果他/她的聲音沒有在結尾突然轉低的話，對方的情緒高昂聽起來很真摯。

「你。」

談夏暉把酒杯放回桌上。春帆順勢將杯子重新添滿，倘若自己曾經看得夠清晰，他在那時會理解到那是個灌酒的舉動。可惜他離當初沒多少長足的進步。

氣氛微妙得劍拔弩張起來。

「還有到秦冬梅府上求愛的事。」

他仔細觀察年輕人的眼神閃爍了一下。

「秦小姐仍沉浸在她哥哥過世的悲傷中嗎？」

「不再是了，她氣色好轉許多……」

「那她想必是陷入了以拒絕來折磨我的狂熱之中了。」

「不，她並沒有。」

「她不是仍在悲傷中也不是想讓我痛苦，那她肯定是有了新的興趣……占用別人所有物的興趣。」

「老爺，您是指夏大仙嗎？夏大仙往哪裡走只有他自己知道……」

「我說的是你──小子。」

他希望對方哈哈大笑然後將他的憂慮貶為多餘，一掃而空：但眼前所見的對象壓低的身形一瞬之間動搖，那雙灼熱的視線如今意圖躲避他。

「老爺，那並非我的本意……」

「你在秦公館耽擱的時間都做什麼了？」

「那是誤──」

琥珀色的液體在杯裡晃動。談夏暉扔下酒杯，一把抓住坐著對飲另一人的衣領，拉向自己──「你還當我是你的主子嗎？」他甚至不記得激動之下究竟是什麼話衝口而出，記憶每次都是在這段開始跳針，是意識在提醒他犯下大錯，話一出口他突然重新思量那莫名的佔有欲究竟是針對誰，還有這句主權宣示背後的精神多麼可悲──春帆，這三個月來陪在他身邊的，他不過是個普通的年輕人──背景唱片兀自發顫鳴唱，（談夏暉從前認為編造的濫情不會影響生活，現在倒顯得有點作嘔了。「那些歌曲……你年輕時聽的那些悲慘的情歌會毀了你，」曾經有人對他說過這句忠告。）溫熱的酒勁自他們之間奇怪的連結擴散，他亟欲想要退卻但春帆，那持平的眼神不可思議地回望，直直穿入他立起的防衛：「是的，你永遠是我的主子。」

談夏暉輕輕放鬆他的指間，避開那道注視。「我有時候真的覺得我不夠認識你。」

對面發出一聲低笑像是嘆息。年輕人順著原本的姿勢跨上他的身體，「我覺得您確實不夠認識真的我。」

對方身影的外緣在燈光與黑暗的交界，變得高對比度。在俯視角度下談夏暉聽到自己甫出口的呼聲轉瞬即逝，被窗外響起的雷雨聲蓋過。那抹捉摸不定的灰遮蔽他的視野，他模糊地意識對方身體的熱度，感覺像是被逐漸包圍。

西裝褲的質地蹭上他。

談夏暉一頓的呼吸哽在咽喉，「喂！」他終於勉強開口，帶著一點本來沒有預料到的示弱。這發展實在太超乎現實了。「別想試圖越線。」

「老爺，原諒我的失禮。」

「春帆……！」

「你真的對原本的我一無所知。」對方湊近的溫度在耳邊燃燒。「三個月來，我對你來說是什麼？我是你的屬下、是你派出去的求愛者、是你的『春帆』……」

熟悉的灰色外套去除，那隻手伸向談夏暉意圖阻止的抓握。「你甚至連我是個女人都不知道。」

他的知覺在背叛他。時而停頓、時而呼嘯的風嗡嗡作響，當對方壓迫他腿間的熱度，停留、逡巡，他不知所措且不由自主地追隨他/她，發燙的雙眼起了茫然的濕意。「……你到底是誰？」

「那不重要。」

「別這樣。」他小聲地說。

過程中動作沒有停下來，另一人的臉在黑影中看不明白。「我叫東琴。梅東琴。」

他褪了一半的襯衫，東琴拉扯解下他下半身的衣物。他們在異常的凝滯感中緩慢交融。談夏暉看著對方似乎說了什麼，他聽到自己又淺又混亂的呼吸，然後才是東琴的聲音──「放鬆一點，不然我不方便動作。」他被一次撞進感官的刺激裡，對方義無反顧跩著自己失速滑下雜亂光影的漩渦，他們之間曾經有過的什麼現在像報應一樣潑灑他一身。春帆（──不，東琴）汗濕的接觸營造錯誤的親密感，遊刃有餘中的鋒芒卻從未如此陌生，剃刀似發洩在自己身上。他發現自己止不住地顫抖，他需要、需要──他仍無法將那說出口，不過對方對自己緊繃的需求瞭然於心。

戶外的暴雨再次充斥他腦海剩餘的空間。

談夏暉深深吐一口氣，彷彿剛從水面下轉醒。東琴的手在他糾結的髮間。

「我必須離開了。」

他看著他/她，還是有點魂不守舍。只是他沒辦法放任那個問題自動消滅。

「春帆到底是誰？」

她已經把自己打理好了。還是那頂灰色帽子。

「那是我為了紀念我哥哥所取的名字。我們是雙胞胎，他叫春舫。還記得我跟你說過的那場船難嗎？他消失在那場暴風雨中。」

幻影般的灰在脫色的陰影裡越來越不明顯。

「海上的暴風雨同樣抹去我的存在，留下的不過是殘枝。」

末尾的回音迴盪。他痛心得好像又失去了對方一次，即使他知道她只是從後門離開，門框碰的聲響提醒那是真實。談夏暉踉蹌地站在後走廊，看著雨沖刷進門內。如果灰影般的枯枝挾著風雨撞破玻璃，他會跪下，將它擁進懷裡。

**Author's Note:**

> 雖然是欠人的債但我還沒有勇氣告訴對方我寫完了……


End file.
